


Crunch

by Jory0994



Series: Prompt fills 2019 [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Baking, Bugs, Gen, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: Prompt 21 fill forFFxivWrite2019FFxiv 30 Day Writing ChallengeSEPTEMBER 1st - 30th, 2019Or, why Thancred is cautious about eating things the WoL cooks





	Crunch

Hemlock bit her lip in concentration as she finished putting the caramel and candy on top of the cupcake. She had taken a commission while she was taking a break from actual missions, not used to having nothing to do all day. A change was supposed to be as good as a rest anyway.   
  
“If you’re going to steal one, Thancred, the ones at the end of the counter aren’t up to the quality I need.” She said as she felt him slip into the kitchen silently and creep towards the counter.   
“Ah,” he coughs sheepishly. “Of course, milady. They look amazing and smell even better.”    
“Thank you.” She smiled at him absently as she pulled the carry case close so she could start packing them. She listened to the faint crunching as Thancred made his way through the cast off cupcakes, content at a job well done.   
“What kind of candy is this anyway? I’ve never had it before.” He asks curiously, reaching for another.   
“Candied crickets dipped in caramel.” She replied, then turned startled when he started coughing.

**Author's Note:**

> "Why would you even put bugs on a cupcake?" Thancred asked before trying to wipe his tongue off.  
"Because they're tasty?" Hemlock asked, bemused. "You didn't care before you knew what they were."


End file.
